One Step
by xana4
Summary: Every journey begins with a single step. The only question is: what will be the outcome of said step?


_**AN: SpongeBob induced boredom led to this. And, you'll probably understand this when you read the end of the story, after I watched SpongeBob, How I Met Your Mother was on and I couldn't resist. It's a one-shot and I won't continue it. But if you want a full story I have other ones. Go ahead and read those. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was supposed to be rated M but I was too happy with the end to write anything else. Reviews are highly appreciated and will make me work on more one-shots for you! ;-)**_

_«A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step»_

There's not a doubt in his mind when it comes to that. No journey can begin without someone there to take the first step.

The problem in this situation is to decide if it's safe enough for him to be the person to give said step.

Marty Deeks has always considered himself to be fearless.

He can easily stand in front of a guy with a gun and solve the problem without any hesitation or shakiness.

He can face pretty much everything that can get thrown his way during an ordinary day at work and that's saying a lot.

It doesn't scare him to face a room packed with explosives and light-beams that can be the death of him because the only thing he cares about is his partner's safety.

It doesn't bother him when he has to go undercover has an old alias and face the relationships that come with it because, in the end, that's just another day at NCIS and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He doesn't even blink when a guy points a gun at him because, in the next second, that same guy is on the floor with a bullet hole in him.

However, there is something that has the power to scare him.

He gets scared when he realizes his partner is trapped in a room that can blow up if they touch something they shouldn't, after being taken by the Russians.

He can't stop the fear that crawls inside of him when she is inside a house that blows up and they can't contact her for hours.

It scares him that his partner is Kensi Blye, the girl raised by a hardcore marine and that fears nothing.

But, what scares him the most, is that he stopped thinking about her as just his partner months ago.

She's so much more than that.

Kensi is everything he needs, everything he wants and everything he fears all wrapped up in one beautiful dangerous package.

There are days in which he's pretty sure she knows how he feels because of the way she smiles or the way she talks to him.

There are other days, though, in which he's pretty sure she doesn't have a clue of how much it hurts him when she talks about some man she met in a bar the previous night.

She shouldn't go to bars.

She shouldn't try to meet men.

She should allow him to be there for her, to give her everything she needs and more on the end of a long day.

But Kensi is more complicated than that. She doesn't simply allow people to get close enough to her.

Her emotions are well hidden under that 'everything's okay' mask and she doesn't allow him to see her real feelings.

It's frustrating and there are times in which he wants to yell at her because he doesn't want to hurt her. He wants nothing but make her happy.

Because, even though there are a lot of things he's not entirely sure of, this one he is. He could make her happy if she would just allow him to try.

That's why he's standing outside her door when he should probably be home. It's almost midnight and the chances of finding her awake after the long day they had are pretty slim.

But he still gives it a shot because these feelings won't leave him alone and he finds it hard to sleep with so many things running through his mind.

He knocks on the door, deciding that ringing the doorbell might be a rude way to wake her up.

Kensi opens the door, two minutes later, a sleepy look on her face.

Part of him wants to apologize, turn around and walk away to let her sleep.

But another part of him knows that this might be the first step of a wonderful journey.

She frowns when she sees him there but he doesn't give her time to speak.

He takes one step forward.

God, there are so many things that can be solved with one single step.

One step is all it takes to get out of someone's line of fire.

One step is enough to dodge a bullet.

One step is good enough to avoid getting hit by a moving car.

One step is enough to change many things.

Marty Deeks can only hope that this just happens to be the magical step, the one that allows him to change his relationship with Kensi for the better.

So, after taking said step, he looks into her eyes for a second.

He's not entirely sure of what he's looking for in there.

Maybe he wants her to give him a reason to stop.

Maybe he wants her permission to do what he has been dreaming about doing for such a long time.

Deeks is not sure of what he's looking for but he knows he finds it because, one second later, he's connecting their lips without hesitation, without fear.

A second seems to last an entire hour while he's waiting for her to kiss back but, as soon as she gets over the shock, Kensi wraps her arms around his neck and takes one step forward.

She kisses him back with everything she has in her, making him see that those days in which he was sure she felt the same for him he felt for her were not his eyes playing tricks on him.

Relief overtakes him and, when they pull back because air becomes scarce, he actually laughs.

Some would call him crazy for laughing in such a situation.

But, come one, he just kissed the woman that has been driving him nuts after months of trying to gather enough courage to do so and she actually kissed him back.

And, when Kensi starts laughing along with him, he knows she's not just a woman that has been driving him mad with desire.

She just might be the one.

In fact, he's sure she's the one.

And, one day, he will sit his kids down on a couch and say:

"Kids, I'm going to tell you the story of your mother and I got together. It all began with one single step…the step that started the most amazing journey of my life."

**X**

**X**

**Let me know your opinion…**

**Sarah**


End file.
